


Glass Eyes and Wool Skin

by princessdragonsun



Series: Evanescence [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dolls, Gen, Introspection, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Robin creates doll replicas of her friends.





	Glass Eyes and Wool Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is... This was done on pure impulse sooo... I thought about just deleting it but decided to just go ahead and publish it.

Robin didn't know what she was thinking when she'd bought those stupid spools of wool, small fabrics, needles, and thread. In all honesty, she likely wasn't. She didn't even know she could sew until she'd seen them. It was all an impulse, a sudden creative smack to the face. She felt that she _had_ to buy them even when she knew perfectly well that she could live without it. The second she returned to her room that day, she'd begun making tiny bodies and heads, adding hair and clothes, eyes and facial expressions. They were by no means perfect, but they were hers.

Tiny replicas of her friends sat before her, staring back at her. Perhaps it was the child in her, the one long forgotten with the rest of her memories that drove her to make them. Little dolls to keep her company whenever she went into isolation for days at a time. At least, now she wasn't talking to herself.


End file.
